


Trackmaker

by sasayuri



Series: Girugamesh Drabbles [1]
Category: Girugamesh (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Ryo ist ein kleiner Workaholic mit fürsorglichen Freunden.





	Trackmaker

„Ryo?“

„Hm?“ Ryo sah leicht orientierungslos von dem großen Bildschirm vor seiner Nase auf. Als sein Blick schließlich auf Satoshi fiel, der im Türrahmen lehnte, schenkte dieser ihm ein nachgiebiges Lächeln.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du auch schon gehen willst, aber sieht wohl nicht danach aus, was?“

Ryo strich sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, die schon lange nicht mehr so saßen, wie er sie am Morgen in Form gebracht hatte, und seufzte.

„Ich will das hier eigentlich wirklich noch fertig kriegen.“ Er gestikulierte in Richtung des Bildschirms, auf dem diverse Tonspuren zu sehen waren. Dabei fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er den Hintergrundgesang noch gar nicht eingefügt hatte.

„Ach, scheiße“, murmelte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln und biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Normalerweise machte ihm die tontechnische Arbeit wirklich Spaß, aber an Tagen wie diesem konnte sie ihn auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den Wahnsinn treiben,

„Also…“, meldete sich Satoshi zu Wort und gewann damit auch wieder Ryos Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich würde mich dann jetzt trotzdem auf den Weg machen.“

Ryo nickte mit einem müden Lächeln. „Komm gut nach Hause.“

„Du auch, also später dann. Übernimm dich nicht!“ Der Sänger winkte ihm noch zum Abschied, bevor er gänzlich den Raum verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Beinahe wünschte Ryo sich, Satoshi hätte angeboten, ihm noch weiter Gesellschaft zu leisten. Natürlich konnte er so etwas von seinem Freund und Bandkollegen kaum verlangen, wusste er doch, wie angestrengt dieser selbst arbeitete. Zuweilen bekam Satoshi nächtelang keinen Schlaf, weil er von Bergen an Notizzetteln umgeben war, deren Inhalte er irgendwie in Liedtexte umschreiben musste. Da konnte er es ihm nur gönnen, auch mal früher zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und selbst wenn er nun aus reiner Nettigkeit geblieben wäre, hätte Ryo seine Existenz wohl für den größten Teil der Zeit vergessen, so, wie er immer in seiner Arbeit versank. Trotzdem mochte er das Gefühl, einfach zu wissen, dass jemand mit ihm im Raum war, dem er ohne Vorwarnung fachmännische Fragen an den Kopf werfen konnte, die er sich dann im selben Atemzug doch selbst beantwortete.

Ryo schüttelte diese unergiebigen Gedanken ab, streckte sich einmal in seinem Stuhl, klatschte sich ein paar Mal mit den Flachen Händen ins Gesicht und widmete sich nach einem tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen wieder voll dem Track, der darauf wartete, vollendet zu werden.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass seine Konzentration nun vollends erschöpft war. Anstatt wirklich mit dem geöffneten Programm zu arbeiten, starrte er nur noch apathisch auf den Laptop und kämpfte mit dem Schlaf, der ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett, aber bei dem bloßen Gedanken an die kalte Nachtluft, durch die er erst einmal laufen müssen würde, um dorthin zu gelangen, fing er schon an zu zittern. Wäre es doch bloß schon Sommer.

 

* * *

 

 Am nächsten Morgen wurde er unsanft von dem schrillen Klingeln seines Handys aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er war versucht, den Anruf zu ignorieren, doch nachdem er die nervtötende Melodie für weitere zehn Sekunden über sich ergehen lassen hatte, stöhnte er verstimmt auf und tastete nach dem flachen Gegenstand auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Ja?“ meldete er sich, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, freundlich zu klingen oder gar die Augen zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Bist du zu Hause?“

Ryo fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite. So war es gleich viel bequemer. „Natürlich bin ich zu Hause, Mann, ich bin praktisch noch dabei zu schlafen.“

„Oh.“ Er wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten darüber, dass in der Stimme des Anrufers keinerlei Reue lag. „Naja, ich bin nur gerade auf dem Weg, mir Frühstück zu holen, und ich dachte, ich könnte dir was mitbringen?“

Diese Worte entlockten Ryo nun doch ein kleines Lächeln. „Hm. Willst du herkommen oder was?“

„Das hatte ich eigentlich vor, aber wenn du noch weiter schlafen möchtest…“

„Nah, ist schon gut. Frühstück klingt super. Wann bist du denn dann hier? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“

„Ist jetzt neun. Ich wäre dann so in einer Dreiviertelstunde bei dir?“

„Ach, Gott, schon neun. In Ordnung. Falls ich wieder eingeschlafen sein sollte, wenn du hier ankommst, dann klingel mich einfach wieder aus dem Bett. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich vorher aufstehe.“

„Alles andere würde mich auch schockieren!“

Ryo lachte leise in sein Kissen hinein. Er merkte jetzt schon, wie er sich langsam wieder auf die Traumwelt zubewegte. „Na, dann bis später“, brachte er noch mehr der weniger geistesanwesend hervor.

„Bis gleich!“


End file.
